changements de comportement
by manuelfe
Summary: en partant de chez lui, harry aura beaucoup de chose à découvrir
1. Chapter 1

Couché le long d'un massif en fleur, un jeune homme écoutait avec attention le journal télévisé du midi. C'est une place assez insolite, me direz-vous pour regarder les informations. Mais, notre jeune garçon ce ne l'est pas, s'il regardait avec son oncle et sa tante, ils sauraient que quelque chose ne va pas car vous connaissez beaucoup de garçons de 16 ans regardant les nouvelles ? Alors, depuis un an, il avait trouvé cette place et personne n'avait pensé à l'y chercher.

Mais pourquoi veut-il savoir les nouvelles ? Eh bien, ce jeune homme n'est pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, bien au contraire, c'est un sorcier. Il n'avait appris que lors de son onzième anniversaire qu'il était sorcier. En effet, il avait reçu une lettre d'inscription pour l'école de Poudlar, école de sorcellerie et de magie. Son oncle et sa tante ne voulaient pas qu'il y aille mais ils n'ont pu faire autrement. Ainsi depuis lors il apprenait toute l'année la magie et retournait durant les vacances dans sa famille. Un cauchemar !

Depuis un an le plus grand mage noir avait repris ses pouvoirs et voulait le détruire. Sa mère était morte en le défendant. Il était le seul à pouvoir le vaincre jusqu'à présent. Alors chaque jour il écoutait les infos pour savoir si les Mangemorts, sbires du mage noir, avaient tués des moldus (personnes n'ayant aucun pouvoir). Aujourd'hui, tout était calme, il décida de rentrer dans sa chambre. Ses grands yeux verts étaient fixés sur une photo lorsqu'arriva sa chouette Hedwige. Il vit qu'elle portait un paquet et le défit de sa patte. En effet, c'est ainsi que les sorciers s'envoyen leur courrier. C'était une lettre de son ami Ronald surnommé Ron. Il déchira l'enveloppe pour lire les nouvelles de son ami.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que ton séjour chez ta famille n'est pas aussi pénible que les autres années. _

_Je vais bien, nous avons reçu, enfin, des nouvelles de Percy. Il veut nous voir pour s'excuser de la façon dont il a agit. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il le fasse maintenant car pour l'instant tout va mal au ministère. Son patron Mr Croupton a été démis de ses fonctions. Percy s'est sortit de là sans conséquence. Maman est contente de revoir son fils chéri mais les jumeaux Fred et George ne le voient pas du même œil. _

_J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Mon frère Charlie, qui travaille en Roumanie, va se marier avec une fille de là-bas se nommant Sonja. Il t'invite à sa mariage étant donné que tu fais partie de la famille, ainsi que Hermione. A mon avis, c'est parce qu'il a peur que je m'y ennuie. Mon père a demandé la permission à Dumbledore et il est d'accord. Tu feras partie de l'expédition en Roumanie durant une semaine. Tu viendras déjà la semaine précédente pour effectuer les derniers préparatifs._

_Je pense que j'ai tout dit. J'attends avec impatience ton arrivée._

_Ton ami Ron_

Harry, car c'était le prénom de ce garçon, semblait ailleurs. Il ne laissait paraître aucun signe de joie. En effet, il repensait à ce qui s'était passé un mois auparavant. Il avait été avec ses amis au département du ministère pour sauver son parrain Sirius Black. Mais c'était un traquenard du Lord noir. Il avait pu échapper à celui-ci sain et sauf ainsi que ses amis grâce à l'ordre du Phénix. Mais son parrain qui faisait partie de l'ordre n'avait pas eu autant de chance que Harry. Il y avait laissé sa peau. Depuis lors, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute si Sirius avait trépassé. Toutes les nuits, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver de venger son parrain en tuant Bellatrix Lestrange, l'auteur du crime de Sirius.

Il repensa à la lettre reçue de son ami. Il allait retrouver le monde de la magie. Certes c'était mille fois mieux que sa famille, mais il allait devoir affronter le regard des autres. Sûrement que celui-ci sera celui de la pitié, de la tristesse. Puis, il songea à Ron et Hermione, ses meilleurs amis, et un léger sourire se fit sur son visage. Penser à eux remettait toujours un peu de soleil dans son cœur brisé.

Une voix le ramena à lui, celle de sa tante disant qu'ils allaient passer à table. Harry laissa tomber la lettre sur son bureau et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il vit son cousin Dudley, courir comme un dératé et passer comme une fusée devant lui avant de dévaler les escaliers.

Harry s'asseya et reçut une petite part du repas. Normal, car il fallait nourrir Dudley, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père. Ce qui signifie à une grosse boule de graisse. Dudley avait pourtant fait des efforts pour maigrir les années précédentes. Mais cela ne c'était pas remarqué.

Harry ne toucha presque pas à son assiette ce qui provoqua la contraction des poings de son oncle de voir cette nourriture gachée l'énervait. En remontant les escaliers, il ententdit son oncle discuter avec sa tante de lui. Sa tante Pétunia semblait inquiète de l'état de santé de Harry. Elle trouvait qu'il mangeait peu et était de plus en plus recroquevillé sur lui-même. Même les remarques de Dudley ne semblaient plus l'atteindre. Elle sous-entendat de prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. L'oncle Vernon l'arrêta tout de suite en lui disant qu'il était interdit de prononcer ce nom sous son toit. Puis, il y eu un long silence et des pas se firent entendre. Harry pensa finalement cela lui ferait du bien de quitter sa vieille maison de Whiging Surrey.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Harry avait préparé ses valises une semaine à l'avance. Il était impatient de retrouver les Weasley. Il se souvint tout à coup que Ron ne lui avait pas précisé par quel moyen il viendrait le chercher. Une année, la famille Weasley était venue par la cheminée mais malheureusement celle-ci était condamnée donc ils ont dû la détruire ce qui provoqua la panique de sa famille. Et surtout une langue d'un bon mètre à Dudley en mangeant une praline longue-langue.

Il vit son oncle qui paraissait effrayé par la nouvelle venue de la famille Weasley. Il entendit la sonnerie et vit son oncle sursauté puis se cacher derrière un fauteuil. Il entendit les pas de sa tante dans le corridor. La porte grinça sous l'effet de l'ouverture. Tante Pétunia l'invita dans le salon. Harry songea que sa tante avait un bon sang froid ou alors les sorciers ne lui faisaient plus peur. Monsieur Weasley tendit sa main vers l'oncle Vernon. Il déglutit lentement et tendit sa main à contrecœur. Quelques gouttes de sueurs froides dégoulinèrent de son front.

Ensuite Monsieur Weasley salua Harry avec chaleur.

- Puis-je vous servir quelque chose à boire Monsieur Weasley ? demanda aimablement Pétunia.

- Oui volontiers, un thé sera parfait si cela ne vous gène pas ? répondit le père de Ron.

Vernon regarda Pétunia avec un regard sombre qui signifiait probablement «comment peux-tu leur proposer à boire. Ainsi il ne repartira pas de sitôt. »

Elle se leva et alla chauffer de l'eau. Elle ramassa un plateau rempli de tasses, d'un sucrier et d'un pot de lait.

- Alors tous les préparatifs sont prêts pour le mariage ? demanda Pétunia.

- Oui mais il reste encore quelques petits détails à régler.

Harry fut subjugué «comment sa tante avait-elle pu savoir cela. » A moins qu'elle ne lise son courrier mais cela semblait impossible. Il regarda son oncle qui avait la bouche grande ouverte. Lui non plus ne devait pas savoir cela. La bouilloire siffla. Pétunia se leva et revint avec une théière et servit les tasses.

- Ce n'est pas trop dur de se faire comprendre avec la famille de la mariée ? questionna madame Dursley.

- Non car je parle assez bien cette langue. Effectivement, j'ai appris cette langue lorsque mon fils m'a appris où il allait travailler.

- Serez-vous nombreux ?

- Oui quand même, les familles en Roumanie sont souvent très grandes. Bien Harry, nous n'allons pas tarder. Merci madame Dursleypour la tasse de thé.

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, et que tout se passe bien, répondit bravement Pétunia.

Ils se levèrent et saluèrent tout le monde. Harry prit sa valise en haut et vit son cousin entrouvrir la porte. Sûrement qu'il ne voulait plus risquer que quelque chose lui arrive. Il avait alors été se réfugier dans sa chambre. En sortant de chez lui, Harry vit une voiture tout à fait normale. Arthur Weasley s'installa dans la voiture. Harry mit sa valise dans le coffre et alla s'asseoir à la place du mort. Harry ne remarqua pas tout de suite que monsieur Weasley ne conduisait pas. En effet, la voiture roulait toute seule. Il avait sûrement ensorcelé l'auto. Ils ne parlèrent pas de tout le chemin.

Quand Harry vit le terrier, il se mit à sourire. Le voici enfin dans sa vraie famille. Oui pour Harry, la famille Weasley était plus sa famille que celle des Dursley. Madame Weasley avait toujours beaucoup d'attention envers lui. D'ailleurs à chaque Noël, il recevait un pull tricoté par celle-ci comme chaque membre de la famille. Et puis la maison était toujours vivante. Comment ne peut-elle pas l'être quand on sait qu'ils sont sept à la maison ? Il vit que madame Weasley était sur le perron en train de l'attendre. Quand il arriva près d'elle, elle le serra très fort contre elle.

- Mon pauvre Harry, je suis désolée pour ton parrain. J'aurais voulu pouvoir te le dire plus tôt. J'espère au moins que la famille Dursley n'a pas été trop horrible avec toi ?

- Non madame Weasley, ce qui est étonnant de leur part.

- Harry ! s'exclama Ron qui était arrivé derrière sa mère.

Madame Weasley desserra son étreinte afin qu'il puisse saluer son ami. Harry vit que Ron avait des bandeaux autour des mains mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il put remarquer que Ron avait encore prit quelques centimètres. Décidément, allait-il s'arrêter de grandir ?

Après cela Molly Weasley les fit rentrer et s'asseoir dans le salon. Suite aux discussions d'Arthur Weasley et de Harry sur le monde moldu, Ron se décida à monter. Harry le suivit dans sa chambre. Ron se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Eh bien j'ai cru que papa n'allait pas cesser de discuter sur la vie des moldus, répliqua Ron.

- Oui, dis qu'est ce que tu as aux mains ? demanda le brun.

- Oh ! C'est suite à notre petite visite au département du ministère. Tu t'en souviens, j'avais fait cette bêtise de prendre les cerveaux.

Il vit le visage de son ami s'assombrir.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas je laisse les bandages pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'infection. Cela ne me fait plus mal. Aussi non, tu as des nouvelles de Hermione ?

- Non j'ai juste reçu sa lettre pour mon anniversaire mais elle ne parlait pas d'elle ni d'un voyage qu'elle faisait. Est-ce qu'elle vient au mariage ?

- Oui. Mais en parlant de mariage, il faudra s'acheter un costume, horrible hein ? déclara Ron.

- Oui l'horreur, le costume va nous serrer, le nœud papillon nous gratouiller et enfin nous aurons mal aux pieds.

Ils entendirent du bruit en dessous de leurs pieds.

- Oh ça doit être les jumeaux qui reviennent du boulot.

- Alors ça marche bien leur magasin de farce et attrape ?

- Tu rigoles, cela marche du tonnerre. Je me demande toujours qui leur a donné cet argent. Ils ne veulent pas me le dire mais ils en disent le plus grand bien.

Harry rougit car c'était lui le bienfaiteur. Lors du championnat entre trois écoles de sorcellerie il avait gagné le prix : 100000 gallions d'or. Il les a donnés aux frères Weasley.

- Descendons les voir.

Harry acquiesça et ils allèrent dans la chambre des jumeaux. Ils étaient assis sur leur lit en train de parler des affaires. Leurs têtes rousses se dirigèrent vers les deux intrus. Ah oui ! La famille Weasley était facile à repérer car ils étaient tous roux.

- Harry quelle bonne surprise ! Evidemment tout le monde était au courant de son arrivée…dit Fred.

- Sauf nous ! s'offusqua George.

Après de nombreux éclats de rire avec les jumeaux, ils descendirent dîner. Tout le monde était là, même Percy revenu depuis peu.

- Alors qui de vous deux sera le nouveau capitaine ? demanda George.

- Moi je mise sur Harry, dit Ginny la benjamine de la famille.

- Merci répondit le concerné.

- Très gentil pour moi, Ginny, je vois que la famille ne compte pas en premier.

- Ecoute, toi tu es préfet alors Harry sera le capitaine ainsi chacun aura des responsabilités et puis Harry est depuis plus longtemps dans l'équipe que toi, remarqua Ginny.

- Tu vas alors essayer d'être poursuiveuse cette année ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, Je me sentirais plus à l'aise et puis il n'y a qu'une place pour l'attrapeur et c'est la tienne.

- Merci, dit-il en rougissant.

Les discutions furent mouvementées pendant le repas mais cela se passe dans la bonne humeur.

Le lendemain fut un jour éprouvant pour nos deux jeunes hommes. Déjà faire les magasins n'étaient pas très réjouissants mais si se sont des magasins d'habit là c'est la cerise sur le gâteau.

D'abord, ils durent prendre la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au chemin de Traverse. Cela consistait à prendre de la poudre. Ensuite il fallait la jeter dans le feu et se mettre dedans (aucun danger on ne brûle pas) et dire bien haut le lieu d'arrivée. Et puis c'était comme si on était aspiré et quand on arrivait à bonne destination les jambes flanchaient sous le sol. Harry n'aimait vraiment pas cette sensation.

Tout le monde dut partir car tout le monde avait besoin d'une tenue. Ils allèrent pour commencer chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, prendre de l'argent. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de gobelins que les années précédentes.

- Monsieur Weasley, comment se fait-il qu'il y a beaucoup moins de gobelins qui travaillent ici ?

- Eh bien, certains d'entre eux ont préféré aller rejoindre le côté obscur, répliqua Arthur.

- Harry, on se retrouve dehors okay ? demanda madame Weasley.

Harry opina de la tête.

En sortant de la banque, quelle fut sa surprise de voir Lee Jordan, Angélina Johnson et Anna Abbots des anciens de l'école. La surprise fut surtout que Lee sortait avec Anna et Fred avec Angélina. C'est très drôle pour le deuxième couple car Fred courait après elle déjà à l'école mais elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui. Comme quoi tout le monde peut changer ! Il entendit qu'ils parlaient de quiddich. Normal car ils jouaient tous dans l'équipe sauf Lee qui commentait le match.

- Dis Harry, tu vas avoir du travail en cherchant deux poursuiveurs, deux batteurs enfin sauf si tu gardes les deux de l'an passé, dit Anna.

- Et McGonagall doit trouver un remplaçant pour ma place, renchérit Lee.

- Je me demande qui ils vont choisir, demanda Ron.

- Allons-y déclara Molly pour conclure la discussion.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin de vêtement. Ils durent monter à l'étage car les tenues de soirées, mariage se trouvent en haut. Après un bon deux heures, ils trouvèrent tous quelque chose qui leur convenait. Harry opta pour un costume noir avec une chemise verte pour mettre ses yeux en valeur et Ron une bleue.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens et cela depuis le matin. Harry avait à peine entr'aperçu Molly Weasley ainsi qu'Arthur. Ils se coupaient en deux pour que tout se mette en place et que tout se passe bien. Harry et Ron avaient été réveillé aux aurores pour aider à tout vérifier que tout était en place pour la cérémonie et le dîner. Ils étaient dans la salle de réception pour la vérification. Ron s'assit un instant et regarda à quelle place il serait assis. Tiens celle de Ginny. Il vit un panier devant lui rempli de petits bonbons. Il en prit un en pensant que cela ne se verrait pas.

- Dis Ron, tu crois que c'est déjà le moment de t'asseoir on a encore l'église à aller voir… mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? dit Harry.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, demanda-t-il.

- C'est que tu as le visage tout bleu.

- Quoi ! cria-t-il.

Il se regarda dans une cuillère et remarqua que son ami avait raison.

- Oh non ! Je vais tuer les jumeaux. Je te parie que c'est eux, dit-il enragé.

Ils essayèrent de trouver Fred et George mais pas moyen de mettre la main sur eux. Finalement, ils trouvèrent Hermione dans un couloir. Ron lui demanda de l'aide afin de lui redonner une couleur normale.

- Ron je suis désolée mais il faut laisser agir le produit. Cela disparaîtra quand il aura fini d'agir, dit-elle en souriant.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, je vais avoir l'air de quoi, moi avec la peau bleue ?

- D'un schtroumph, répondit Harry.

- Un quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Laisse tomber c'est un personnage de dessin animé moldu, répondit Hermione.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites. Vous croyez qu'il n'y a rien à… mais Ron qu'est-ce que tu as au visage, dit Molly Weasley.

Il lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé. A la différence de Hermione, madame Weasley n'était pas amusée et semblait même très fâchée. Par chance, le bleu du visage de Ron s'amenuisa durant la cérémonie. Celle-ci se passa bien et fut très belle. L'église était remplie du parfum que les fleurs propageaient. Durant la cérémonie, madame Weasley pleura beaucoup mais cela devait être des larmes de joie. Percy, à côté d'elle, lui était comme à son habitude grave. Lorsque Harry regarda sa meilleure amie celle-ci avait un sourire aux lèvres. Sans doute que comme toute les autres filles elle attendait avec impatience le jour de son mariage. Il surprit Ron en train d'observer la jeune fille.

- Par les liens sacrés du mariage, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, déclara le prêtre.

Dans la salle de cérémonie nos trois amis parlaient bon train. Ron n'était plus bleu mais il avait un peu peur des retombées durant les jours suivants.

- Dis Ron, pourquoi as-tu mis des gants ? Pour cacher tes mains bleuâtres ? demanda Hermione.

Ron rougit et cacha vainement ses mains.

- Heu non ! C'est pour faire bien bredouilla-t-il.

- Enfin Ron tu ne dois pas avoir honte de cela. Justement tu devrais en être fier, répondit Ginny qui venait d'arrivée.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas la raison.

- Et bien Ron a toujours ses pansements à cause…

- De ma stupidité, déclara rapidement le rouquin.

- Non c'est faux tu as voulu faire quelque chose de courageux mais malheureusement cela ne s'est pas passé comme tu aurais voulu. C'était lors de notre escapade aux ministères dit la benjamine.

- Mais Ron pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt dit Hermione.

- Oh ! Peu importe le mal est fait.

Il se dirigea vers le bar. Hermione le suivant voyant qu'elle avait mis Ron mal à l'aise. Harry et Ginny se trouvèrent seuls.

- Au fait, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais tu es ravissante, dit Harry en regardant le bout de ses chaussures.

- Merci.

Effectivement, Ginny avait mis une robe bleue pour aller avec ses yeux. Ses épaules étaient dénudées et l'on pouvait voir ses milliers de taches de rousseur qui la rendaient encore plus jolie.

- Oh non, je crois que Ron est vexé. Lorsque je suis allée le rejoindre, il a fait semblant d'avoir une conversation avec Percy. Or nous savons tous à quel point son frère l'ennuie à mourir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il aura déjà oublié d'ici une heure, lui rassura son amie.

- Tout le monde à table déclara une voix surgie de nulle part.

Alors commença la recherche de la place de chaque invité. Sur chaque table il y avait des cartons avec le nom de la personne.

Harry trouva vite sa place. En effet, comme il y avait été quelques minutes plus tôt il avait repéré sa place. A sa gauche était Ron et à sa droite était assise Hermione. Il vit Ginny s'asseoir en face de lui et remarqua qu'elle faisait signe à ses deux frères. Harry en déduit que les jumeaux étaient à leur table. Angélina suivit Fred. Elle resplendissait, Harry n'était pas habitué à la voir habillée ainsi. Effectivement Angélina était dans l'équipe de quidditch et donc ne s'habillait que de pantalons. Et puis surtout après les entraînements tous étaient boueux. Alors la voir ainsi transformée cloua Harry sur place.

- J'ai une question à te poser Angélina. N'est-ce pas trop dur d'être avec Fred qui ne cesse de faire des farces, demanda Hermione.

- Si, c'est ce que je me dis tout le temps mais c'est aussi ça qui m'a attiré chez lui.

Puis le sujet dériva sur les jeunes mariés. La soirée se passa sans aucune anicroche.


	4. Chapter 4

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant la rentrée. Harry Ron et Hermione avaient découvert l'endroit où Charlie travaillait. Ainsi ils avaient à nouveau vu des dragons. Ils en avaient déjà vu il y a deux ans lors d'un tournoi interécole. Harry, lui, avait du prendre l'œuf du dragon et il avait réussi avec brio. Puis ils étaient rentrés. Harry était encore dans son lit. Il y restait pour réfléchir, pour prendre un temps pour lui. Car c'est vrai que dans la famille Weasley on ne s'ennuyait jamais mais on n'avait jamais un temps où l'on pouvait réfléchir tranquillement.

En bas dans la salle à manger se trouvait Ron et Hermione. Ils mangeaient tous deux du porridge fait par Molly.

- Comme Harry n'est pas là, je vais en profiter pour te poser une question. Ne trouves-tu pas que Harry est très peu bavard ? L'est-il depuis que je suis là où cela a-t-il changé ?

- Non il ne me parlait pas beaucoup non plus avant ton arrivée. Mais tu sais bien pourquoi.

- Oui c'est la perte de son parrain.

- Tu sais, il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre. Ce n'est pas facile de perdre un être cher.

- Oui tu as raison Ron, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il doit se laisser aller.

- Ecoute si à Noël il n'a toujours pas soufflé un mot alors nous devrons faire quelque chose mais pas avant. Okay ?

- D'accord.

Puis, ils entendirent des pas dans les escaliers. Mais heureusement ils avaient terminé la discussion à propos de leur ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous me regardez bizarrement, dit Harry.

- Non rien.

Ils entendirent alors des battements d'ailes. Coq, la chouette de Ron, et Hedwige s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce portant le courrier. Harry ainsi que Ron détachèrent la lettre mise autour de la patte de l'oiseau.

- Oh c'est une lettre de l'école. On va enfin savoir nos résultats, déclara Harry.

Quand Harry vit ses résultats, il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il n'avait aucun échec même en divination. Puis il remarqua qu'il y avait une autre lettre. Il crut que c'était tout simplement la liste des fournitures scolaires mais c'était une lettre manuscrite. Il la lut et sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda avec envie Ron.

- C'est une lettre pour m'annoncer que je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, dit Harry béat.

- Oh ! Mais c'est super, je suis contente pour toi.

- Tiens c'est bizarre que tu n'aie pas reçu ta lettre aussi, déclara Ron.

- Peut-être que la chouette l'a mise dans ma chambre. Allons voir !

Ils montèrent quatre à quatre les marges d'escaliers. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Ginny celle-ci sortait. Elle avait dans sa main une lettre. Sans la remerciée Hermione lui prit l'enveloppe des mains, déchira celle-ci et la lut.

- Mince je n'ai eu qu'acceptable pour arithmancie. Mais au fond vous ne m'avez pas dit vos cotes.

- Heu, si on allait déjeuner, déclara Ron, les oreilles rouges.

- Et moi je compte pour rien, dit Ginny.

Il eut un blanc montrant ainsi le malaise qui s'était déclaré sur le perron.

- Je suis préfète tout comme Ron.

- Elle montra son badge qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

- C'est formidable, dit son amie, ainsi nous serons ensemble aux réunions.

Lorsque Ginny annonça sa nomination au poste de préfète à sa mère, il y eut un cri de joie.

- Vous faites honneur à la famille, tous les deux, dit Molly.

- Et nous, on compte pour du beurre, déclara Fred.

- L'an dernier tu nous avais déjà fait ce coup-là, en insinuant qu'on ne faisait plus partie de la famille, répliqua George.

- Bonjour tout le monde, annonça M. Weasley.

- Mais c'est à peine si les autres le remarquèrent. Il s'asseya et prit le journal. Il lisait depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il laissa échapper un petit cri. Tout le monde dans la cuisine s'agglutina autour de lui pour voir ce qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi. C'était un article de presse.

_Le Chicaneur passe à trépas_

_Dans la soirée du 27 août, une attaque des Mangemorts est survenue dans une ruelle à Londres. Il y a eu deux morts dont celle du célèbre producteur du Chicaneur. Il marchait dans la rue, selon les témoins, lorsque les sbires de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-écrire-le-nom sont apparus. Ils se sont amusés avec les deux pauvres gens comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires pantins. Puis, leur ont fait subir le sortilège impardonnable._

_Nous ne savons pas encore si l'entreprise du Chicaneur va être reprise par sa fille Luna, âgée de 15 ans. Selon les rumeurs, l'éditorial serait racheté par un puissant journal._

- Saperlipopette, pauvre enfant, souffla Molly, la connaissez-vous ?

- Oui elle est dans ma classe lors du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, dit Ginny qui semblait songeuse.

- Vous pensez qu'elle va avoir un tuteur, vu qu'elle n'avait plus de mère ?

Il eut un blanc.

* * *

Merci à Rebecca-Black et potter-68

Rebecca-Black: j'essaye de faire comme Rowling pour ceux qui n'ont jamais lu les histoires.


	5. Chapter 5

Ils étaient sur le perron de la gare, quelques minutes avant le départ. Leurs valises en main, ils entrèrent dans le train afin de trouver un compartiment libre. Ils arrivèrent devant le dernier compartiment bredouillent car ils étaient tous remplis. Le dernier ne comptait qu'une personne. C'était Luna. Ils décidèrent comme d'un commun accord d'aller dans celui-ci. Ils saluèrent Luna, qui comme à son habitude, était ailleurs. Ils mirent leurs valises en l'air et s'asseyèrent.

- Harry, tu penses que tu vas continuer tes cours de DCFM en dehors ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne pense pas, j'ai fait cela car les cours d'Ombrage était insuffisant et que nous avions besoin de cela vu l'arrivée du Lord.

- Mais…

- … puis le nouveau prof sera sûrement compétent.

- Tiens, nous n'avons pas encore eu droit à la visite de Malefoy et de ses gorilles, c'est étonnant, dit Ron.

- Oh mince, nous devons y aller, il y a réunion avec McConaugall. Allons-y Ron, dit brusquement Hermione.

- A tout à l'heure.

Ils quittèrent le compartiment laissant Harry et Luna seuls.

- Dis, est-ce que tu penses encore beaucoup à tes parents.

- Je te mentirais en disant que non. Je pense à eux tous les jours. Je suis désolé, dit Harry.

- Merci.

Une larme descendit lentement sur la joue de la jeune fille. Maintenant qu'il la regardait, il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux gonflés. Puis, soudain elle se leva et s'excusa auprès de lui. En refermant la porte, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes. En se regardant dans le miroir elle songea à sa mère. Lors des funérailles, beaucoup de gens de sa famille avaient déclaré qu'elle ressemblait très fort à sa défunte mère. Ce souvenir lui valu une autre larme. Elle revint à elle lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle essuya son visage et sortit quand elle se cogna contre lui. Il la toisa du regard et eut un sourire narquois. Ses yeux bleus la fit frémir de tout son corps. Elle voulut s'enfuir mais il la retint par le bras l'obligeant à écouter ses propos.

- Alors, j'ai appris la mort de ton père. Il ne devait pas valoir grand chose. A mon avis le seul héritage que tu recevras de lui sera le Chicaneur sauf si une grande boite reprend ce vieux torchon.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas s'en souffler mot.

- Je te parie que tu viens d'aller pleurer une fois de plus. Et que tu pleures tous les soirs alors que tu devrais te réjouir d'être encore vivante, continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas elle lui débita.

- Je préfère pleurer tous les soirs pour un être cher et être triste pour cela que d'être triste d'avoir une famille vivante. Etre tellement triste d'en être mal et de vouloir se supprimer.

En disant la fin de sa phrase, elle prit le poignet du jeune homme et lui montra ses coupures. Il retira sa main après s'être ressaisit.

- Si un jour j'apprends que tu l'as dit à quelqu'un, Loufoca, je te jure que je te tuerai, dit-il en fureur.

- Pourquoi irai-je en parler à quelqu'un ? Cela ne regarde que toi.

Elle se dégagea et retourna dans le compartiment où Neville avait rejoint Harry.

- Tu sais que j'ai même réussi avec la mention «acceptable » en potion. Mais j'ai peur de la réaction de Rogue en me voyant toujours dans sa classe. Surtout qu'il pensait s'être débarrassé de moi, disait Neville.

- Ne t'en fais pas, moi non plus, il ne peut pas me blairer. Donc il s'en prendra autant à toit qu'à moi.

Lorsque Ron, Hermione et Ginny revinrent ils étaient déjà prêts.

- Dépêchez-vous, on va bientôt arriver à Poudlar. Luna tu devrais aller te changer à côté, la pièce est libre. Ginny et moi allons prévenir les autres élèves. Pendant ce temps, vous vous changerez, en désignant Harry et Neville.

Elle sortit de la pièce de la pièce en prenant ses affaires, laissant les garçons seuls.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Harry prit les affaires de Ron car celui-ci devait guider les premières années et veiller à ce que tout le monde se dirige bien au château. Mais il n'avait pas assez de mains pour pouvoir prendre la cage où se trouvait Coq. Alors il vit la main de Luna se poser sur celle-ci pour la prendre. Harry la remercia en lui offrant un beau sourire qu'il n'avait fait depuis déjà quelques temps. Bousculé par d'innombrables élèves, Harry jouait des coudes afin de sortir du train. Une fois sortit, il repéra une calèche dirigée par des Sombrals. Il s'installa dans une des calèches bientôt suivi par Luna et Neville. Ils furent secoués dans tous les sens durant le trajet. Mais tous les trois s'en accommodèrent.

Ils déposèrent leurs bagages dans le hall d'entrée parmi les autres sacs des élèves. Puis se dirigèrent vers leur table, mais ne saluèrent pas Luna qui était à une autre table. Ils s'asseyèrent en attendant que les autres étudiants arrivent pour que la cérémonie de répartition commence.

Après une bonne demi-heure les tables étaient bondées et un bruit du tonnerre sortait de la salle. Lorsque McConagall arriva suivi des élèves de première classe, le bruit s'estompa.

Comme chaque année, les élèves étaient apeurés et étaient les uns contre les autres.

McConagall alla chercher le tabouret ainsi que le choixpeau magique et déposa celui-ci sur le tabouret. Alors celui-ci fit une chanson disant à nouveau que toutes les maisons doivent s'unir contre les forces du mal. Ensuite dit les qualités de chaque maison.

McConagall prit un parchemin où les noms des élèves étaient répertoriés et commença à lire le nom d'un certain Jack Andrews. Il fut envoyé chez les Serdaigles. Et ainsi de suite chaque étudiant fut envoyé dans une maison. En terminant avec Julia Wells, qui fut envoyée dans la maison de Pousouffle. McConagall alla ranger les objets utilisés. Alors, Dumbledore se leva, ce qui fit taire ceux qui chuchotaient encore, et commença son discourt de bienvenue.

-Bienvenue cher élève à l'école de Poudlar. Je vais faire court car je suis sûr que chacun de vous a l'estomac qui gargouille. Donc je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Tous les plats en or furent remplis de délicieux gourmets. Ron se jeta sur les plats afin de remplir sa panse. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir que malheureusement Ron entendit.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Et bien tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'empiffrer.

-Et bien je te signale que je suis en pleine croissance, et donc je dois me nourrir plus que toi.

-Oh Ron, cela fait depuis la première année que tu me dis cela. Il me semble que tu grandis longtemps.

Il grommela et continua à manger.

-Regardez, il y a une place libre à côté de Rogue. C'est sûrement celle du nouveau prof de DCFM.

-C'est déjà bon signe, Rogue n'esquisse aucun sourire ce qui signifie qu'il n'a toujours pas eu droit à la place de DCFM.

A peine Harry termina sa phrase qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux bruns et au teint halé arriva. Il s'assit à côté de Rogue.

Ron eut à peine le temps de mettre sa dernière bouchée d'une tarte au citron et à la meringue que Dumbledore se leva et les assiettes ainsi que le buffet disparut.

-« Et bien cher élève j'espère que cette nourriture vous permettra de m'écouter avec attention », il fit un clin d'œil. « D'abord, je souhaite la bienvenue aux premières années et bon retour aux anciens. Cette année, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal est reprit par Sean Richards ». L'homme au teint halé se leva et il eut un fort applaudissement venant des élèves surtout des filles. « Et Madame Trewlaney reprend sa place en divination. Je dois vous prévenir que la sécurité a doublé dans Poudlar plusieurs Aurors surveillent le bâtiment. Donc je vous demanderais que personne ne sorte en dehors des heures des cours dehors. Bien évidemment l'interdiction de la forêt interdite est toujours de rigueur. Et surtout n'oubliez pas l'union fait la force ».

Sur ces mots, les élèves se levèrent et Hermione fit des mains et des pieds pour essayer de conduire les premières à la salle commune. Harry et Ron fermèrent la route. Après quelques escaliers et une forte respiration ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Ils eurent juste le temps d'entendre le mot de passe qui était Bièredebeurre.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient en train de déjeuner lorsque McConagall arriva pour distribuer les horaires de cours. Les trois amis avaient comme premier cours celui de DCFM.

-Ah nous allons tout de suite savoir comment est le prof ainsi que comment il donne cours.

-Oh maintenant que je regarde mon horaire je me rends compte que je n'ai plus cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Ettoi,Hermione, tu l'as gardé dans ta grille ? demanda Ron.

-Non, j'avais déjà assez de cours comme cela, répondit-elle.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe. Quand ils arrivèrent en classe toutes les chaises ainsi que les tables avaient disparu et remplacé par des coussins.

-Bonjour à vous tous, je serais votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Comme vous le savez tous le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui trouble nos vies ! Et donc avec l'accord de Dumbledore, je vous ferai faire des duels entre vous afin de savoir se défendre contre les Mangemorts. Donc je vous demanderai de vous mettre par deux. Vous essayerez de le désarmer, seulement de le désarmer pour voir où vous en êtes.

Ron et Harry se mirent ensemble et Hermione eut la chance de se retrouver à côté de Pansy Parkinson. Ainsi elle pourra se venger des années auparavant.

-Vous êtes prêts, allez-y, déclara le professeur. Bien vous savez tous désarmer un ennemi ce qui est déjà pas mal. Maintenant, je veux que vous vous battiez comme si c'était vraiment un ennemi donc les sorts sont à utiliser.

Des jets de couleur filèrent dans tous les sens. Hermione lança à peine deux sorts que Pansy était neutralisée. Par contre entre Harry et Ron, il y avait beaucoup de sorts lancés, Hermione savait que c'était grâce au réunion de AD que Ron pouvait ainsi contrer son ami. Mais ce n'était pas les seuls à se battre avec vigueur. Il y avait aussi Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zanbini. Lorsqu'elle fit plus attention aux sorts qu'ils se lançaient, elle se rendit compte que la moitié de ceux-ci, elle ne les connaissait pas.

-Bien veuillez baisser vos baguettes jeunes gens. Je suis très impressionné par le nombre de sorts que vous connaissez. Cela sera très intéressant pour la suite. Avant de vous laisser, je veux que vous me cherchiez vingt sorts que vous ne connaissez pas et y mettiez les conséquences de ceux –ci pour le prochain cours.

-Ca va ce n'est pas trop durs, déclara Ron en sortant de la classe.

-Oui mais le soucis c'est que c'est demain le cours suivant et ce n'est que le début de la journée. Tu t'imagines si tous les profs font la même chose, dit Hermione.

-Mince déjà 19 heures, heure du dîner, il faut que je me dépêche avant de ne plus pouvoir souper, dit un garçon aux cheveux blond.

-Où cours-tu ainsi, l'amoureux de Potter ? dit Drago avec son air narquois.

Dennis Crivey eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il vit une lumière aveuglante arrivée sur lui. Il la reçut en plein visage et ses jambes commencèrent à danser toutes seules.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Malefoy ? demanda-t-il en essayant de rester debout.

-Rien juste m'amuser.

Il s'apprêta à lancer un autre sort lorsque sa baguette partit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit sa baguette dans la main d'une jeune fille blonde.

-Loufoca, qu'est-ce que te prend, rends-moi ma baguette si tu veux que je ne te fasse aucun mal.

-Dennis, part tout de suite, dit Luna en lui lançant le contre sort pour qu'il puisse courir.

Puis, elle regarda droit dans les yeux du jeune homme en face d'elle. Il lui sembla qu'il y avait dans ses yeux de la crainte. Elle avança vers lui peu à peu.

-Lorsque le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent, dit-elle et lui tendit sa baguette.

Il eut une seconde de la surprise dans ses yeux en voyant son geste, ainsi que de l'incompréhension. Il la reprit rapidement la tourna vers elle.

-Que faites-vous jeunes gens ? demanda McConagall avec sévérité. Que s'est-il passé ?

Puis Luna regarda Drago puis se détourna car elle y vit de l'angoisse.

-C'est moi professeur, j'ai voulu lui lancer un sort qui est aller sur Dennis alors que je voulais toucher Malefoy. Ayant aperçu mon erreur, j'ai lancé un contre sort. Et c'est tout, déclara Luna en fixant le sol.

-Cela me semble étrange ce que vous déclarez. C'est pourquoi vous aurez tous les deux une punition. Je vous dirai plus tard plus d'infos car j'ai déjà beaucoup de boulot pour l'instant.

Drago ne protesta même pas car il était surpris par ce qui venait de se passer.

-Et je vous prierais de vous dépêcher si vous voulez dîner.

Sur ce, elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la grande salle suivie des deux étudiants.

-Finalement on s'en tire pas mal, nous avons un devoir de DCFM et un devoir en transformation, dit Ron.

Harry acquiesça.

-J'ai un devoir de plus que vous, d'ailleurs je vous laisse, je vais à la bibliothèque.

-A tout de suite, n'oublie pas de nous garder une place.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry se réveilla assez tôt avant les autres. Alors il se décida à vérifier ce qu'il avait noté pour son devoir de DCFM. Il se demanda à quoi allait servir ses sorts qu'il avait cherché. D'abord il pensa que c'était pour savoir si ces élèves connaissaient les sorts principaux. Puis, il se dit que cela ne pouvait être cette solution, après il songea qu'il allait peut-être devoir utiliser les sorts cherchés vu qu'au premier cours il avait fait des duels. Après avoir relu ses devoirs, Hermione arriva dans la salle commune où il se trouvait.

-Alors prêt pour ta deuxième journée ? demanda son amie.

-Oui, mais pourquoi cette question ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais aujourd'hui nous avons deux heures de suite avec Rogue.

Harry songea que cette journée n'était pas si bien que cela et qu'elle allait même être horrible.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de potion se trouvant dans le sous-sol. Malefoy attendait calmement seul à l'écart de ses autres compagnons de Serpentard. Blaise Zanbini rigolait avec Pansy ainsi que Goyle et Crabbe. Etonnant qu'ils aient réussi l'examen de potion vu leur taux de crétinerie.

-Entrez, déclara Rogue vêtu comme toujours de noir.

Tout le monde s'installa autour d'une table. Devant les tables se trouvaient des chaudrons remplis de produits.

-Bien, ici ne reste plus que les meilleurs, enfin sauf pour quelques-uns uns, il regarda la table où se trouvait Harry, Ron et Hermione mais en particulier Neville assit à côté d'un Serdaigle, c'est pour cela que pour votre premier cours vous allez me faire une potion qui sera continué durant les prochaines semaines. J'espère donc que tout le monde a acheté ses fournitures et surtout le livre.

Sur ce, les élèves sortirent leur livre pour montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas en tord.

-Veuillez donc prendre la page 13. Vous pouvez remarquer que cette potion est nommée polynectar. Qui peut me dire à quoi cela sert ?

De suite la main de Hermione se leva. Rogue n'y fit pas attention et regarda tous les élèves un à un. Sûrement pour choisir une proie à qui enlever des points. Puis, il s'arrêta sur celui de Harry et esquissa un sourire.

-Potter.

-Et bien c'est une potion qui permet de prendre l'apparence d'une autre personne durant une heure. Et ce grâce à un cheveu prélevé à la personne à qui l'on veut ressembler.

Il connaissait bien cette potion pour l'avoir utilisé en seconde année.

Rogue fronça les sourcils pour montrer son mécontentement et se tourna de suite.

-Cinq points pour Griffondor, dit le professeur entre ses dents. Vous pouvez commencer votre potion.

Sur ce les élèves se levèrent pour prendre le matériel nécessaire à la confection de la potion.

Après leurs deux heures, ils remirent chacun un grand bocal au professeur et rangèrent leur matériel. Harry était pour une fois assez fier de sa mixture car elle avait la teinte demandée. Il vit que même Neville y était parvenu.

Puis il quitta la salle de cours en même temps que Ron. Il entendit que Rogue rappela un élève et fut très content que ce n'était pas le sien mais bien celui de Malefoy. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune car ils n'avaient aucun cours de programmé.

Pendant son heure de pause, Harry décida d'afficher un papier. Celui-ci était en effet un message pour ceux qui veulent rejoindre l'équipe de quidditch pouvait se rendre sur le terrain le samedi après-midi.

L'heure suivante ils eurent le cours de charme avec le professeur Flickwick. Hermione les rejoignit en déclarant qu'elle avait quelque chose à leur dire.

-Ecoutez-moi tous les deux, après le cours de potion, le professeur Rogue a appelé Malefoy. Alors, j'en ai profité pour ranger un peu plus lentement pour savoir à propos de quoi Rogue avait retenu Malefoy.

-Et de quoi parla-t-il ? demanda Ron avidement.

-Rogue trouvait que Malefoy changeait et qu'il était étonné de son comportement avec les Serpentard.

-Qu'a-t-il répondu ?

-Que ce n'était pas les affaires de rogue ! Celui-ci le retint par le bras…

Hermione tient sa baguette devant elle près à jeter un sort.

-Dis donc vous trois, il me semble que vous ne travaillé pas beaucoup ! dit le petit professeur.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry quand le professeur partit.

-Il m'a vu alors il la lâché et m'a regardé avec un air menaçant.

Deux heures plus tard ils allèrent à leur deuxième cours avec M. Richards. Ils rendirent leur devoir et allèrent s'asseoir au banc. Harry pensa alors qu'il allait peut-être plus faire de duel en classe.

-Bien tout le monde m'a rendu sa copie. Maintenant ce que je vais faire c'est redistribuer les copies mais pas la votre et vous allez rechercher le nom du sort lancé et essayer de vous exercer à le lancer. C'est pourquoi vous avez tous des dictionnaires ainsi qu'un guide sur vos tables.

Harry commença à chercher les différents sorts que la personne avait inscrite. Il était content car celle-ci avait mis de nombreux sorts dont il n'aurait jamais songé. Après avoir noté toutes les formules et comment s'en servir il commença à les lancer sur le dictionnaire devant lui. Après trois à quatre essais il réussissait toujours et pouvait ainsi lancer un autre sort. A la fin de l'heure Harry avait pratiqué tous les sorts de la liste. Il était presque un des seuls à avoir fait cela les autres n'en avaient lancé qu'une dizaine.

* * *

Ils étaient prêts à se lever de table lorsque le directeur Dumbledore se leva et leva les bras pour demander le silence. Il eut un sourire bienveillant.

-Chers élèves, je vous demande de m'écouter quelques instants. J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous annoncer. Comme vous le savez nous faisons toujours une fête pour le soir d'Halloween. Cette année j'ai eu une idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit. La voici : chacun de vous recevra le nom d'un autre étudiant et lors de la fête elle se déguisera en la personne dont elle a reçu le nom. Evidemment tout le monde participera ainsi que les professeurs. A la fin de la soirée, une personne sera élue pour son déguisement. Merci pour votre écoute.

Il se rassit et discuta avec le professeur Trewlaney.

* * *

Elle était dans ses songeries lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella et la prit par le bras. Elle se retourna et vit le professeur McConagall. A côté d'elle se trouvait une autre personne, elle l'identifia de suite. C'était Drago Malefoy celui qui n'arrêtait pas d'ennuyer les élèves.

-Melle Lovegood, je voudrais vous parler ainsi qu'à Malefoy. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Elle les suivit sans se poser de questions.

Arrivée dans le bureau elle essaya tout comme l'autre étudiant.

-Si je vous ai mené à mon bureau c'est pour vous dire que j'avais trouvé quelle sera votre punition commune. Vous devrez aider les professeurs pour la décoration de la fête pour Halloween. M'avez-vous compris tous les deux ?

Ils opinèrent tous les deux. Puis sortirent lorsque le professeur les congédia.

Elle avait fait quelques pas qu'à nouveau quelqu'un la tira par le bras, elle fit volte face et vit Drago la regarda froidement.

-Je t'interdis formellement d'aller à la soirée !

-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Pourquoi vais-je t'écouter ?demanda Luna.

-Fais ce qu'il te plaît mais je t'aurais prévenu.

Il la lâcha et partit en direction des sous-sols.


	8. Chapter 8

Désolé pour le retard mais je viens de commencer ma première année et j'essaye de travailler beaucoup afin de m'en sortir.

* * *

Premier week-end arriva enfin pour le grand bonheur de Harry et de Ron car c'était samedi qu'ils allaient composer l'équipe de quiddich. A priori, Harry n'allait pas reprendre les deux batteurs de l'an dernier et espérait en trouver de meilleur joueur.

L'après-midi ne fut pas si reposant et si joyeux que cela car Harry avait dû voir des vingtaines d'élèves qui ne savaient à peine tenir sur leur balai. Il fut heureux quand il eut terminé la composition de son équipe. Il y avait à nouveau Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley et Ron Weasley, et avait déniché deux batteurs pas si mauvais, bon ils n'étaient pas aussi bons que Fred et George mais c'était mieux que l'an dernier. Et le dernier poursuiveur était un garçon de 4ème année du nom de Jason. Le lendemain il termina ses devoirs avec très peu de motivation.

Luna errait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une pièce où elle aurait pu être seule. Elle avait songée à la pièce-sur-demande mais ne savait pas si elle pouvait utiliser maintenant qu'il n 'y avait plus l'AD.

Finalement, elle arriva dans la pièce à hibou. Il pensa que c'était parfait pour rester seule à moins que quelqu'un ait besoin d'un hibou pour envoyer des lettres !

Elle s'assit près de la fenêtre et regarda la magnifique vue qui s'élevait devant elle. Puis des larmes brillantes caressèrent lentement les joues de Luna. Elle repensait aux instants de bonheur qu'elle avait vécu avec son père. Le meilleur souvenir était celui de cet été avant que l'incident ne se produise. Ils avaient été dans les forêts afin de voir des ronflakes cornus. Ils avaient passé de bon moment de rigolades en croyant voir un de ceux-ci alors que ce n'était qu'un renard qui passait par-là.

Elle aurait pu rester des heures ainsi mais une voix la ramena à la réalité.

-Luna, tu ne devrais pas rester toute seule après ce qui s'est passé, dit la rousse

-Je sais mais j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule afin de pouvoir faire mon deuil.

-Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire, c'est d'écrire tout ce que tu ressens et c'est comme si tu le disais à ton père.

Ginny lui tendit des feuilles de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier. Elle lui prit les objets sans hésitation.

A peine Ginny fut partie que Luna était en train de noter des mots dans le carnet de feuille.

Elle passa même l'heure de table assit par terre près des ululements.

Soudain elle entendit une voix et remarqua que celle-ci n'était pas celle de son amie. Alors elle leva la tête et vit une silhouette noire. Elle ne distinguait pas très bien celle-ci car elle était à contre jour. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse à qui appartenait cette voix traînante.

A nouveau il reposa sa question :

-Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? Peut être déjà un article pour «le Chicaneur ».

Elle se releva si brusquement que les feuilles de parchemin tombèrent à terre quand elle reconnut enfin la voix de Drago Malefoy.

Elle était embarrassée et ne savait que faire et que dire. Elle resta pétrifié devant lui. Puis l'instant de panique passé et regarda les feuilles et ses yeux s'agrandirent (est-ce possible des les faire agrandir encore plus que ce qu'ils sont ?). Elle voulut les prendre mais Drago fut le premier à les attraper. En voyant cela Luna recula et peu de son prédateur. Drago laissa échapper un sourire narquois et regarda les feuilles qu'il tenait en main de plus près. Il allait commencer à les lire quand soudain il la regarda l'air peiné. Il lui tendit les feuilles.

-Tiens ainsi nous sommes quittes, enfin je veux dire merci pour ton silence.

Elle reprit vite ses feuilles et les cacha dans sa jupe. Il y eut une petite étincelle dans son regard.

-Tu sais quoi, l'habit ne fait pas le moine, déclara-t-elle.

-Ouais ! C'est ça Loufoca.

Et il s'en alla sans plus un regard pour elle.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent petit à petit sans anicroche ! Harry, Ron et Hermione suivaient leur cours et n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps libre. Effectivement entre les devoirs à rendre, les entraînements de quidditch, il ne restait pas grand chose comme temps d'inaction dans leur horaire.

Le match de quidditch s'approcha de plus en plus, et Ron se sentait de moins en moins bien dans ses baskets car il avait peur de faire perdre son équipe. Il en perdait presque l'appétit !

Le jour J comme l'an dernier Ron se sentait vraiment mal et voulait déclarer forfait. Malgré les encouragements de Hermione et de Harry, Ron ne semblait pas prendre conscience qu'il était bon joueur et que tout allait bien se passer.

Ils étaient encore à table quand plusieurs filles de Griffondor arrivèrent près de lui et déclaraient qu'il était trop bon et que rien ne pouvait faire rater le match car il était le roi ! ( Rappel de la chanson de l'an dernier) Harry se demanda si Hermione n'en était pas pour quelque chose pour cette mise en scène mais il n'eut pas le temps de le demander à celle-ci car il était plus que temps qu'ils allient se changer.

Habillé, Harry donna les dernières consignes pour le match. Lorsqu'il arriva près du professeur Bibine. Il salua le nouveau capitaine de quidditch de Serpentard. Aussitôt ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel pour rejoindre leur place dans le match.

-Ginny prend le souafle et le lance à Katie qui vole vers les buts adverses. Elle lance mais Zanbini rattrape la balle et la relance vers un de ses coéquipiers.

Harry regarda vers la tribune des profs pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix qu'il connaissait. C'était Hermione, Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle ne leur avait rien dit. Quelle cachottière !

Puis il revint à lui et fit quelques tours de terrain afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas de vif d'or dans les parages. Il regarda dans la direction de Malefoy et remarqua que celui-ci ne semblait pas très envieux de trouver le vif d'or. Effectivement Drago ne tournait que sur une petite partie du terrain.

Il menait à 70-40 quand soudain Harry vit une lueur étincelante qui volait près de la tribune des Serpentard, tout de suite il braqua son balai cette direction. Et fonça vers celui-ci. Directement Drago alerté par le brusque changement de direction de Harry se dirigea vers ses collègues. Après quelques minutes Harry fut rejoint par Drago. Ils se tenaient l'un contre l'autre. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leur proie. Leurs mains se tendirent presque en même temps pour prendre l'objet tant convoité !

Quand soudain on entendit une voix claironnant que tout était terminé et que Griffondor avait gagné ! Il eut alors dans l'assemblée un tonnerre de cris.

Harry descendit sur le terrain et fut acclamé par les joueurs. Des rires et des cris fusèrent. Il y avait une effusion de joie qui se transmettait à chacun. Harry était enlacé par tous les joueurs. Puis la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait et directement déposa Ginny par terre. Il regarda ses pieds n'osant rien dire. Heureusement l'arrivée de Ron stoppa net cet incident. Mais Harry fut surprit de ce que fit Ron ensuite. Il frotta les cheveux de Harry amicalement et lui dit «sacré Harry ». Il sembla rire. Harry eut pendant une fraction de seconde la peur de se faire passer un savon par son meilleur ami mais vu la tournure que prit Ron, il rigola et fut suivit de Ginny qui après les laissa seuls.

* * *

Et voilà encore un chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. 


End file.
